The problem of spilled liquid from a cup of coffee, soup or other comestible liquid is a common experience. The liquid spilled into a saucer wets the under surface of the cup and is transferred to the clothing of the consumer when the cup or the like is lifted from the saucer.
One solution often employed is a circular doily of absorbent material such as felted fibers placed in the saucer. In some food service establishments, the absorbent doily replaces the saucer by placing such a doily on a counter or table and placing the cup thereon. In either case, spillage results in an unsightly stained and soggy doily.